In the past it has been problematic to provide mirror structures which allow for trailer towing positions when necessary but which may be retractable for “normal” operating conditions. Additionally this problem is further exacerbated by the necessity of having the mirrors foldable. It is necessary to fold the mirrors (and mandated in some countries) such that the outside mirrors are foldable into a certain dimension in order to meet legal requirements and practically speaking in order to fit in certain parking areas without hazards to pedestrian or other traffic.
Additionally, because of the lengthy extension when towing, it is necessary to protect against unwanted extension of the mirror. Since power fold mechanisms are required to fold and/or extend these mirrors there is a possibility of folding or extending the mirror into obstacles or the like.
Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the possibility of unintentional or undesirable folding or extension of the mirror.
Additionally, most towing mirror extensions or attachments require manual adjustment of the mirror surface to compensate for mirror angle at the extended position. This requires adjustment manually after extension such that the proper rearview sighting picture is obtained. This can be both cumbersome and time consuming.
The subject mirror solves these problems with a novel combination of features.